Sam and Cat -- IMAGINE THIS
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: I'm back! [; Freddie found Sam! Holding... a baby? Whose baby is this? - A quick imagine written by me and Ysabelle! I had no idea if this is counted as a crossover. lol


**ZOMG! I'm back, guys! My friend was bugging me so I gave in and wrote this fic. I'm so rusty, it's been a while, sorry if it's not good. This fic was actually based on an imagine my friend Ysabelle and I made along time ago. Hope you enjoy. It's short and fluffy. I think.**

**Disclaimer: I wanted to make a show named iCarly but then I realized I had no money so I stuck to eating bacon**

* * *

Normal POV

"Hey Sam," Cat says, walking up to her partner in baby-sitting. Both had met in LA by accident, her running into Sam and vice versa. They talked for a bit, figured they needed money, and agreed to do a baby sitting business together called Sam & Cat.

"Hey!" Sam replies, trying to hold back a little guy named Jason from attacking the other little kid named Ashley. "Jason, I told you… stop hitting Ashley, okay? It's not nice…" She scolds, carrying him and putting him in another room. She walks back over to Cat. "What's up?"

"Don't we need more snacks for snack time?" Cat reminds her. "The kids'll get grumpy if they don't get their snacks on time." She giggles, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, yeah, yeah… Let me just… put this baby to sleep and I'll go get the snacks." She said to Cat, walking over to a crying baby and scooping him up in her arms. She bounced him around in her arms, trying to soothe his troubled state.

"No, no, you go take care of your baby." Cat smiles. "Have you even told the father yet?"

"… He uh… doesn't know.. about him." Sam replies shyly, still rocking the precious baby boy in her arms.

Cat's smile drops. "B-but… Freddie has to know! He's his father, Sam!" Cat cries out loud.

"You know…" Sam sighs. "For a bubbly and bi-polar chick you're totally right about a lot of things… Well, things that matter." Sam raises her eyebrow and continued bouncing the baby up and down. She kisses his forehead. "It's okay, sweetie… Mama's got you."

Cat smiles at the image of Sam being motherly. "You're such a good mother." Realization hit her. "Oh my gosh! Snack time is in 30 minutes! I need to get going!" She panics, running around, trying to find her jacket that was currently being sucked on by a 4-year-old. "Anna… I need this." She carefully pries off the jacket from her mouth. "Oh my God! I'll buy animal crackers!" Cat giggles.

Sam just rolled her eyes and smirked at her friend. She was so random. "You go ahead." Cat nodded and mocked saluted at her.

**~x0x0x~**

A few minutes later, a knock was heard on the door.

Sam snaps her head to the door and slowly walks toward it. The baby starts crying again and Sam desperately tries to soothe him as she opens the door.

Brown eyes met blue.

_How the hell did he find me?_

There he was. Freddie Benson. Otherwise known as the father of this baby.

"Sam!" He yells, his eyes brightening up and he hugs her tightly to his chest.

"Freddison…" Sam nods, trying to keep the baby from being crushed. They pull away and smile at each other. "Not that I want you to leave or anything… but uh. How'd you find me?"

"Well, being a tech geek has its perks." Freddie smirks at her, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So! Babysitting, huh?"

"Yup."

Freddie caught sight of the little boy in Sam's arms. "Who's this little boy?" Freddie asks, running a hand through the thin and soft hairs of the baby. Almost instantly, the crying stops and the baby's eyes lit up. He smiles at the baby. It's as if the little baby knew Freddie was his father.

Sam, on the other hand… her heart stopped for a second. Should she tell him? What if he freaks out and leaves her forever? That was the one thing she was definitely afraid of. She had to tell him eventually, right? Why not start now? "Freddie, he's uh… our son..." Sam says softly. Freddie wasn't sure if she even said it or not.

"Son? What do you mean?" Freddie asks, his eyes meeting hers. "Like… ours?" Sam nods. "H-how?" He wasn't sure if he's supposed to be happy or mad, but he sure as hell was relieved.

Sam clears her throat. "Before iCarly ended.. Remember, we slept together? Again? Yeah… I think you can catch up on that story."

"But… didn't we use protection? Why didn't you tell me?" Freddie replies, running his hand through the baby's hair again.

"It broke… I was afraid you'll leave me to deal with this on my own even if we broke up, but for good. I didn't want to ruin your future, either.. And today, I was afraid you'd freak out and then leave me and I just… I don't know." Sam says, a tear breaking free from her eye.

Freddie wipes the tear off her face. "How can you even think of that, Sam? I'm not mad at you, and I would never leave you! Is this why you suddenly left for a year? To give birth to our child?"

"...I'm sorry. I just thought you were after Carly again... I didn't need to be a part of that. Besides, I had other business to do. And… and I have Cat!"

Freddie's eyes filled with sympathy. "I didn't even know you were pregnant... He scoops the little boy in his arms. "Have you thought of a name yet?" They baby gurgled and tried reaching for Freddie's hair.

Sam smiles, admiring the way Freddie handled the baby. "I was hoping you'd help me..."

"What do you wanna name him, Sam? And how old is this precious baby?" He asks, making baby noises to him. He holds him up to the air, marveling at the way the baby seemed to enjoy it.

"I thought we could name him after your father, Nathan. Since he means so much to you... He's about 2 months.."

"Then, Nathan it is. What a beautiful name." He holds the baby at arms length. "Hey, little Nate… It's your daddy. See her? She's your mommy… we're gonna take good care of you, okay?" Freddie kisses the baby on the forehead before passing Nathan to Sam. Nathan automatically reached for her blonde locks and started pulling on it.

"Oh… Nathan... Nate… Can you please, stop that, hun?" Sam says, trying desperately to pull her hair out of Nathan's grasp. Nathan just giggled, pulling on it more. Freddie came to the rescue and pried Nathan's fingers off her hair and pulled her hair to the back. "Thanks."

"Definitely got that from you." Freddie smiles. "Look, Sam… I… I wanna try this again. Us. You may think I'm after Carly, but you know me better than that. I'm in love with you. Okay? I'll do anything to have you in my life forever… I don't want Nathan growing up without his parents together, either. I know you want the best for him, and me too. Let's try it again?"

"I never thought you'd ask." Sam grins, throwing an arm around Freddie for a one-armed hug. Freddie pulls away to give Sam a chaste kiss which soon turned into a heated kiss that apparently Nathan didn't like.

"Yup. Definitely has your traits."

**~x0x0x~ **

"Saaaam! I'm back! Sorry I took so long. I found these cute heart-shaped gummies and-" Cat stops mid-sentence and smiled at a sleeping Freddie and Sam with Nathan in between them. Freddie's arm was around Sam who was cuddling into him while sheltering Nathan between hers and Freddie's bodies. They looked like a peaceful family; it was so cute.

Cat quickly snatched her phone and snapped a quick picture. She dialed Carly's number in the recipient part and hit send. Almost instantly, a reply came.

'OH MY GOD THAT'S SO FREAKING CUTE.'

* * *

**THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS! Sorry if it's bad. :c but yeah. lol.**

**Review? **

**~miscellaneousmystery~**


End file.
